walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Cissy Jones
BanishU is responsible for this interview, conducted on January 3, 2013. ---- Cissy Jones is a voice actor who voiced Katjaa, Jolene and Brie in The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the Wikia for taking the time to answer these questions. What was it like to get a role in The Walking Dead Video Game three times? Amazing!! How else to describe it? Especially one like Kat - it's so rare to get such a well fleshed out character in a video game. To have the opportunity to play 3 was such a treat. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV Series or read the Graphic Novel prior to getting a role on the Game? Absolutely yeah. Which explains all of my ridiculous nightmares. TWD Wiki: What is it like having all of your characters dying? Hahaha, kinda brutal, to be honest! But that's the world the Robert Kirkman has created. No one is safe, which keeps everyone on their toes! TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other great voice actors in the Game? So incredible. The cool part is I didn't really know any of the other actors prior to recording, but meeting them all afterwards... There's like this built-in camaraderie. We've become friends as a result of this really intense experience. It's not something that usually happens when we all record separately for video games! TWD Wiki: How did you gain a role on the Game? I got the auditions from my agent each time. We all auditioned for all of the roles - Kat, Lilly, Clem, Carly, etc. Lucky for me, Telltale dug my belgian accent :) TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that happened to you? Getting the Belgian accent was a bit of trickery. I have a Belgian friend, so I made him speak into my little recording device for 20 minutes or so and would listen to it before every session. Pretty sure he thought I was nuts! Then to go from Kat to Jolene in a session was such whiplash - just imagining the things Jolene said coming out of Kat's mouth would crack me up! TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? Yes, several. Unfortunately the gaming industry is notoriously secretive, so I can't reveal much just yet. :) TWD Wiki: Would you return to voice more characters for Season 2 of the Game? Abso-friekin-lutely!! TWD Wiki: Did the cast or crew do anything special for you when leaving? Telltale hosted a wrap party up in the bay area (I flew up from LA to attend). Everyone worked so hard on this game, it was nice to celebrate together. It was also a chance to meet a lot of folks that I'd only ever spoken with on the phone since I did some of my recording from Los Angeles. Such a great group of people. TWD Wiki: Was it hard to play emotions while using a different voice? Not really - the writing for these characters was so outstanding that it was easy to forget I was "using a different voice" and that I actually was that person. Sounds crazy, right?? TWD Wiki: Did you have any roles or stories on the Game that where eventually changed, such as, was one of your characters meant to die, but changed so they survived a few more episodes etc...? Not that I know of... Hopefully they didn't kill me off sooner than originally planned! Ha! TWD Wiki: Thank you again of behalf of the wiki. Thanks for keeping the wiki up and running!! Can't tell you how much we all appreciate it :) Let me know if you have any other questions! Category:Interviews